


Pale blue eyes

by Moonylina



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley First Kiss (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), First Kiss, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Soft Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonylina/pseuds/Moonylina
Summary: Raindrops were splashing against the windows of a bookshop in Soho. The rain had just started crashing down so suddenly that everyone who was outside right now was soaked to the socks within minutes, and it wasn't going to stop so quickly again. But inside of that certain bookshop there was a dimmed yellow light to be seen in the windows. Whoever would look at this light would suddenly feel a bit warmer inside, it looked comfortable and like home. That was just the general aura coming from this bookshop, almost magically. If you would have looked closer tho, payed attention a bit more you could have seen the two men sitting inside, you could have even heard them chatting and laughing, but no one did and no one saw what for those two men special event was about to happen inside.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Pale blue eyes

Raindrops were splashing against the windows of a bookshop in Soho. The rain had just started crashing down so suddenly that everyone who was outside right now was soaked to the socks within minutes, and it wasn't going to stop so quickly again. But inside of that certain bookshop there was a dimmed yellow light to be seen in the windows. Whoever would look at this light would suddenly feel a bit warmer inside, it looked comfortable and like home. That was just the general aura coming from this bookshop, almost magically. If you would have looked closer tho, payed attention a bit more you could have seen the two men sitting inside, you could have even heard them chatting and laughing, but no one did and no one saw what for those two men special event was about to happen inside.

"Oh dear, look at that sudden weather outside. There is now way I can let you go out there now", the angel Aziraphale said, glancing out of the window with a worried expression. "I know you hate rain and get cold so easily, you really can't go." That sentence came out more begging than he had planned to. He turned his face to look at Crowley again, the demon was dressed as always, black jeans, blazer, he'd never wear a warm jacket. Was too 'badass' to take car of himself. "S'alright, I can handle it. Not like I can get sick, you know", Crowley answered watching the dark streets from the window too, looking not too happy about the situation tho. Aziraphale shifted nervously "Oh I insist, I know it's late already and all but- I thought since heaven and hell, I mean since they will leave us alone for a bit you could stay here, not like you wouldn't have done it before." 

A slight smile crept onto the demons face. He was happy that Aziraphale finally let go off all the "My side, your side" stuff and just said what he liked for himself. Crowley didn't say anything for a while, he just thought about the night they spent in his place after the not apocalypse and a tinglish feeling spread in his chest.  
"You obviously don't have to, I was just thinking-" Aziraphale started to explain, but Crowley cut him off by making a gesture showing Aziraphale to shut up. "I'd like to stay, angel", he finally answered and could see the relief on Aziraphales face. He knew the angel was still scared of heaven. When Crowley had been there, satan, he never imagined it being that bad and next time he'd see Gabriel he'd punch him right in his big smile. Not that Crowley was Aziraphales bodyguard but they just felt safer together. Always have secretly.

Crowley turned back from the window and went to the couch again, letting himself fall onto it. Aziraphales couch was really comfortable :). "Well, if it's like that we might as well finish this lovely bottle", he said, filling another glass with the red wine. Aziraphale just stood there for a second longer and then went over to sit next to Crowley without saying anything. After talking about god, satan and the world for a while and after finishing another glass of the wine, Aziraphale noticed that Crowley seemed different. He looked like something was bothering him, putting him under pressure and taking his breath away. Shouldn't he be happy now that they won? Now that hell won't bother him anymore? It seemed so and he did smile but his aura said something different. Aziraphale could just feel that something was on his mind.

"Are you okay, dear?" Aziraphale asked carefully. The least he wanted to do now was starting a fight and he knew how sensitive Crowley could actually be. Never wanting to admit that he wasn't fine. "What?" Crowley asked, surprised by the interruption of their conversation "Yes, of course I am, angel. Why wouldn't I be?", he answered with a pressed smile on his face. Aziraphale knew he would get no honest answer from the demon now, Crowley talks when he wants to talk. Aziraphale frowned for a second, before an idea crossed his mind. "I was just asking. Oh, how about I put on some music then?", he asked with a smile, trying to see Crowleys eyes under the dark sunglasses. How he wished Crowley would put them off more often, but he never asked him to.  
"Whatever you like", Crowley said, leaning back more and closing his eyes for a few seconds. 

Aziraphale put his glass down and got up to put a record on. Normally he'd just put on some quiet classical music as background melody, but he felt like cheering up Crowley. (Even tho he denyed being not fine)  
"What was the name of that bebop music again Crowley liked so much?" Aziraphale asked hismelf. "It wasn't Queen, definitely not", knowing Crowley since longer than the 70's Aziraphale knew some Queen songs by heart after hearing them in the Bentley so often. "Velvet? Velvet Underground!" a switch in his head that finally clicked told him. With only a tiny, little miracle Aziraphale held a velvet underground vinyl in his hands. "I hope this'll cheer Crowley up...maybe it'll be quite good music, I should give it a chance", Aziraphale thought before putting the record on and going back to the couch.

The first song started after the noise of a vinyl starting and Aziraphale could see the nanosecond Crowley realized what they were listening to and his eyes widened in surprise.

What goes on in your mind?  
I think that I am falling down  
What goes on in your mind?  
I think that I am upside down

Crowley had a big grin on his face and he tapped on his glass in the fast beat. "You keep surprising me today, Azira", he said chuckling. "Well I thought it might cheer you up" Aziraphale explained, nervously fumbling on his sleeves. Crowley stopped grinning and looked directly into Aziraphales blue eyes. "I'm not sad, you don't need to cheer me up. I promise", Crowley said seriously. "What is it then?", Aziraphale asked clearly confused and curious. "You seem off, like something is wrong."  
Crowley just shrugged. "Don't know what you're talking 'bout but thanks for the music anyways", he said with a slight smile again. After starting another meaningless conversation they sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the music, the warmth and each others company. Every conversation they had could be meaningless but it would mean the world to them. 

Crowley suddenly let out a loud, shivery sigh. "You know, actually you're right."  
"Hm?" Aziraphale made happily, already forgotten what serious question he had asked before. "There's really been a lot of stuff on my mind recently. Things I have to- want to face. Just stuff I want to change or have to cope with."  
As soon as the angel realized that Crowley was speaking about the question earlier his face became a lot more serious. "If you want to tell me anything, you can tell me. We've known each other for so long and you know I'd never judge you, I just want to help."  
Crowley nodded slowly in understandment. "Of course you do, angel, I know you do, it's just agh...It's about feelings." Crowleys words had gotten more and more quiet so that Aziraphale could barely understand the last bit. He decided to get up from his chair and went over to sit closer to Crowley. He wanted Crowley to know that he was there for him.

In that second a new song started. Aziraphale immediately got a sad, somewhat nostalgic feeling by listening to the melody.

https://youtu.be/KisHhIRihMY

(listen to the song here)

Sometimes I feel so Happy  
Sometimes I feel so sad  
Sometimes I feel so happy  
But mostly you just make me mad 

Crowley froze for a second and Aziraphale would've almost layed his hand on the demons shoulder. "What is it, dear?" He asked softly. Crowley cleared his throat and shook his head. "I just really like this song, it's my favourite." His voice sounded so different, stuffed as if he was about to cry. Aziraphale hesitated for a bit "It sounds sad to me." Crowley nodded but didn't add anything. If it hadn't been that dark Aziraphale could have seen the flush on his cheeks.

Crowleys throat felt dry and he wasn't sure if he could even say a word now. Aziraphale was sitting really close to him, only a few centimetres and he could've taken his hand or even...  
He felt a blush on his whole face and just because he didn't want to sit there doing nothing any longer, he took off his sunglasses. Maybe also to see Aziraphale better in the dusty light. He blinked a few times before getting used to it. The first thing he saw were two so pale blue eyes staring at him lovingly. Aziraphale loved everyone and everything, a being of love as they say but it still made Crowleys heart go cazy when he looked at him like that. Only a few seconds later Crowley realized how intensly Aziraphale was staring into his own eyes. "Uhm- I'm sorry I can put them on again, I know you're not really used to seeing me without them, it's just a bit dark." Crowley started, taking his sunglasses again. "NO" Aziraphale blurted out and Crowley was so surprised that he let the sunglasses fall. Aziraphale looked sorry "I mean, no, I am not bothered by your eyes, not at all."

"Good-" Crowley said, because honestly he was panicing right now. Aziraphale saying this, being so close to him THIS SONG PLAYING. That was too much, way too much for his heart to handle, he might explode any second. Aziraphale nibbled on his bottom lip, looking all so innocent and in thoughts while Crowley took another big sip of the wine. 

Linger on your pale blue eyes.  
Linger on your pale blue eyes. 

Crowley might have not noticed but Aziraphale had listened and thought about every single word of the song so far, he wanted to know why it was Crowleys favourite after all. Hearing those lines a shiver went down his spine. "There are millions of people having blue eyes, don't make stupid assumptions." His mind told him, but he needed to know more.  
"Why is it your favourite, Crowley?" 

Crowley looked away, he couldn't stand the eye contact they had been holding any longer. "I like the lyrics." He murmured. "Because they are about you", he thought. 

Thought of you as my mountain top.  
Thought of you as my Peak.

Aziraphale couldn't resist, he slowly put his hand on Crowleys, gently rubbing the back with his own. "Oh-", He thought. "The Lyrics."  
Crowley didn't move his hand away. Aziraphale hadn't expected him to. 

Thought of you as everything  
I've had but couldn't keep  
I've had but couldn't keep

For some reason Aziraphale felt awfully hot all of a sudden and his heart started to beat faster. 6000 years.  
It's been 6000 years and they hadn't even hugged once. "They make me think of someone", Crowley whispered, his eyes shiny. Aziraphale wondered of they were teary or if it was just the light. "What?", he asked, having payed more intention analyzing Crowleys eyes than listening. "The lyrics", Crowley answered with the same sad tone as before. "They make me think of YOU, you my angel and ONLY you, why don't you get it?" He thought.

Linger on your pale blue eyes  
Linger on your pale blue eyes 

"Must be someone very special then", Aziraphale whispered and as he said it, Crowley finally looked at him again. "You can't even imagine", Crowley said, taking Aziraphales hand that was lying there in his. His voice broke and now Aziraphale could clearly see a tear in the corner of the demons so beautiful eyes. Seeing Crowley cry caused a painful feeling in his chest.

"What was it that was on your mind, the feelings?" Aziraphale whispered so silently, almost only breathing it. Crowley let out a shivery breath.  
"You"  
And suddenly they were kissing. Crowley was kissing.  
It was so instinctive, Crowley hadn't even thought about it but suddenly he leaned in. His lips pressed on Aziraphales. Just touching, so warm and different and new. He closed his eyes.  
It all came so suddenly like a wave of love and Butterflies floating his body and there was no other way to express it. He loved Aziraphale. He loved him so much and he wanted to know what it felt like loving him. His lips red from the wine, so soft, so angelic. Only a second and it felt like a heavenly eternity. Until he realized. Aziraphale didn't kiss back.

Crowley pulled back, his hand letting go off Aziraphale, jumping up from the couch. "I'M SORRY, I- I didn't mean to-" he stuttered, already making his way to the door. Tears filled his eyes but he forcefully tried to hold them back. This wasn't how he had imagined this moment, not at all. And he had imagined it so often. "How can I be so stupid I- I should have asked him, you can't just go around kissing the angel you've been in love with since the beginning of the world and destroy your newly won friendship." The voice in his head screamed.

Linger on your pale blue eyes.  
Linger on your pale blue eyes.

The song ended. Crowley had his hand on the doorknob, he hesitated for a second and suddenly someone grabbed him from behind on the shoulder and turned him around. Aziraphale who had been sitting on thre couch frozen like an ice cube was now standing in front of the demon, his grip tight around the shoulder. Crowleys eyes were filled with regret, maybe even fear. Didn't he know that Aziraphale could never hurt him? 

Before Crowley could even say a thing Aziraphale put his hand on the back of the demons head and kissed him. And now they really kissed. A bit sloppy and by far not perfect, but better than anything they could have ever dreamed of. Crowley was so overwhelmed that he stumbled back a few steps, his body crashing against the door but Aziraphale keeping his head in place. He slightly opened his mouth, giving Crowley the opportunity to slip his tongue against Aziraphales and god if this was a sin Aziraphale found it worth falling for, because kissing Crowley felt better than heaven had ever felt. Crowleys hands wandered from Aziraphales back of the neck, down his sides, finally pulling him closer by the waist. "Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?" He thought by himself, because it was the only thing he came up with, all his thoughts focused on Aziraphale. Just feeling this. Feeling how sure the angel was of what he was doing, how much he seemed to want it.  
Eventually they stopped, after seconds or maybe minutes. Their forheads pressed together, heavy breathing but smiling oh so very sweet.

"God", Crowley said breathless, his arms still holding Aziraphale tight. "You say it", Aziraphale answered, his hands in Crowleys neck. "The song reminds me of you by the way." Crowley added.  
"I could have guessed", Aziraphale said with a smirk on his lips, before he pressed another short kiss onto Crowley jaw. He loved seeing Crowley blushing and acting all unsure.  
"I love you, Crowley. I love you more than anyone else, I wish I would have told you earlier, but I'm being true. What you do to me it's just oh lord I love you so much." Aziraphale never even dreamed of making this spontaneous love confession, but now that he said it it felt so good. So good and he wanted to say it again as often as he could. Now Crowley was the one who seemed to freeze. He just breathed in and out and tried to proceed the situation.  
"I love you, Angel." He finally managed to say and buried his head in Aziraphales shoulder, pulling the angel into a close hug. Smelling his cologne and feeling the softness of his beloved trenchcoat, wondering how the skin underneath would feel. Holding on to each other like they were the only thing they had.  
"Do you want to sleep in my bed then- I mean together with me. It would feel quite wrong leaving you on the couch now." Aziraphale murmured into Crowleys collarbone.  
"God, please yes." Crowley could feel Aziraphales smile on his skin and it made his knees go all wobbly. But he was so happy. They were so happy.  
And it was the most comfortable, warm and best sleep they had gotten in centuries. All cuddled up together, tangled in sheets and skin finally touching. Sleepy kisses, not holding back anymore, just being together which was all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading TwT  
> Let me know what you think <3  
> Love you


End file.
